Nothing Left to Say
by Coming-On
Summary: Un drame, un retour et le calme qui se profilait à l'horizon pour notre couple préféré s'efface... Rizzles.
1. All I need

Voici ma toute première histoire !

Elle se découvre facilement, sans prendre un épisode comme point de départ car je détaille et justifie la pluparts des événements.

Je mélange les genres, mais il y aura bien du M et donc évidement de la guimauve pour ceux qui savent être patients !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Save me from my fear**  
 _Sauve moi de ma peur_

 **My life with you means everything**  
 _Ma vie avec toi signifie tout_

* * *

C'est avec un grand sourire dédié à l'amour de sa vie et munie d'une tasse de thé à la main que Jane traversa le couloir menant à la morgue du commissariat.

Cela faisait un an que la brillante et ravissante légiste aux courbes épurées avait épousé sa collègue à la chevelure ébène et aux origines italiennes.

Les deux femmes s'étaient nettement rapprochées suite au départ de Casey pour l'Afghanistan, choix qui avait laissé Jane anéantie.

De son côté, Maura avait eu besoin de s'épancher sur sa vie familiale tourmentée et Jane avait été la candidate idéale pour savourer un pot de glace et un bon Chardonnay.

Le rire de la détective avait été le meilleur remède existant pour panser ses plaies.

Les affaires de la brune s'étaient vite étalées dans l'appartement luxueux de son amie et leur attirance réciproque s'était transformé en un amour profond et indéniable.

Le mariage avait été une étape ardue.

Bien qu'ayant terriblement envie d'une union, Jane s'était remise en question face à l'abandon qu'elle avait enduré.

Maura, elle, s'était retrouvée décontenancée bien que ravie de sa longue traîne et de sa magnifique robe ornée de dentelle.

Elle avait été confrontée à l'absence de ses proches, Constance et Hope s'étant liguées contre toute homosexualité en ne répondant pas aux invitations.

Malgré les quelques conflits dans le couple, les alliances s'étaient échangées et le bonheur demeurait constant et même assez vivace pour fonder une famille.

Angela avait été la première à s'exalter au point d'acheter des vêtements pour nourrisson alors que les deux femmes s'acharnaient inlassablement sur le sujet.

En premier lieu, cet avenir qui se profilait terrifiait Jane qui avait fait de récurrents cauchemars suite à sa fausse couche.

La brune craignait que sa promise subisse la même issue, en plus des nombreux traitements, visites et examens nécessaires pour réussir une fécondation in vitro.

La première tentative avait été un échec si cuisant que l'être tout entier de l'envoûtante blonde avait été envahit par la culpabilité.

 **\- Maur' ?** lança Jane, tout en frappant à la porte du bureau de sa bien-aimée.

Le premier geste et réflexe qu'effectuait la policière en arrivant au travail était de partager un instant avec son amante.

Elle avait remarqué le manque d'appétit de la légiste depuis que même Cailin, que Maura avait pourtant hébergée chaleureusement sans rechigner à une époque, se laissait influencer par les convictions matriarcales.

 **\- Que se passe t-il ?** demanda Jane, qui percevait la silhouette voluptueuse et parfaite de son épouse recroquevillée contre le divan jouxtant l'entrée.

Elle se précipita immédiatement au chevet du médecin, enlaçant tendrement son interlocutrice chamboulée.

Maura pleurait tellement que son maquillage se répandait sur son visage angélique, ses phalanges tremblantes s'accrochant désespérément à la nuque de celle qu'elle aimait.

Jane la berça, posant ses lèvres sur les boucles dorées désordonnées puis son nez contre les pommettes humides pour effacer les traces.

 **\- Je ne suis pas...Je ne suis pas enceinte !** balbutia Maura, tout en pointant du doigt un test de grossesse posé sur la petite table basse à ses pieds.

Jane grimaça en découvrant le résultat négatif, mais elle dissimula au maximum sa déception.

Maura était fragile et il était plus que nécessaire de se changer les idées.

La détective envisageait même un petit voyage à deux pour oublier un peu leurs envies de pouponner qui ne se concrétisaient pas.

 **\- Je voulais tellement être mère...** murmura la légiste, qui commençait à penser que son âge était un facteur nuisible pour procréer.

Jane apporta le breuvage concoté à la bouche pulpeuse qu'elle adorait embrasser, intimant l'ordre à sa propriétaire d'avaler une gorgée.

Maura savoura le liquide chaud qui éloigna les nausées persistantes qui l'accaparaient.

Son myocarde s'élevait moins douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.

\- **Rizzoli-Isles ?** s'enquit Jane, tout en s'appropriant le portable vibrant dans la poche arrière de son jean moulant.

Maura s'appuya un peu plus sur l'abdomen plat de sa compagne, tendant l'oreille pour identifier l'émetteur de l'appel.

 **\- Non ! C'est pas possible !** s'époumonait Jane, alors que la légiste percevait le timbre nerveux de Korsak.

Maura discernait parfaitement les muscles vifs et contractés de la brune et la colère qui accaparait ses traits auparavant paisible.

Il était tout sauf question d'une enquête qui débutait.

 **\- Casey est revenu, il...Il est dans mon bureau !** avoua Jane, envahie par un trop plein d'émotions fortes.

Elle revoyait plusieurs images de sa relation passée et de ce deuil non vraiment terminé qui la troublait.

 **\- Oh...Tu devrais aller le voir !** proposa Maura tout en se levant du moelleux du sofa.

Elle se dirigea gracieusement jusqu'à son bureau pour attraper un trousseau de clés.

La jeune femme vacillait un peu, mais refusait de paraître faible et d'avouer que l'arrivée de Casey l'attristait d'avantage.

Elle imaginait déjà la policière la quitter pour le militaire capable de lui offrir l'enfant qui la comblerait.

 **\- Il va s'impatienter !** ajouta t-elle, pour susciter l'intérêt de l'italienne à l'encontre de l'homme qui l'attendait pour certainement s'excuser de son attitude déplorable.

Jane restait bouche bée face à l'attitude détachée du médecin.

Malgré le temps écoulé, la détective détestait toujours autant celui qui avait fuit sans assumer ses responsabilités.

 **\- Je vais rentrer de toute façon !** clama Maura, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Jane stoppa le fin et frêle gabarit qui s'élançait.

Elle comprenait bien la réaction de sa partenaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule pour sangloter.

Jane envisageait le pire depuis que Constance filtrait ses communications et que la nursery aménagée ne servait à rien.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état !** s'indigna celle-ci, en extirpant des paumes pâles le porte-clefs pour ouvrir la voiture.

Jane n'acceptait plus le fait que Maura prenne un taxi pour ses déplacements.

L'habituelle bavarde s'était fait trop persécutée depuis que toute la contrée la visualisait comme descendante du plus grand mafieux du coin.

 **\- Je pourrais t'emmener et te proposer un bain chaud...** commença la détective, sur un ton mielleux.

La policière s'approcha lascivement de son épouse, les pupilles noires de désir.

Parfois, quelques délicieuses attentions étaient suffisantes pour que Maura retrouve un peu de constance.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Jane se heurta à un refus et à l'air las de la charismatique blonde.

 **\- J'ai juste envie de dormir !** imposa celle-ci, épuisée par le poids de ses idéaux anéantis.

Jane acquiesça difficilement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient officiellement ensemble, la légiste ne l'invitait pas à se coucher auprès d'elle.

Pourtant, Jane appréciait énormément étreindre la sulfureuse blonde même si celle-ci était peu habituée à ce genre d'approche.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconcevable, Maura lui échappait.

(...)

Maura attendait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure l'arrivée d'Angela à la cafétéria.

L'aînée de la tribu Rizzoli était censée la raccompagner à son domicile, dans le seul havre de paix qu'elle idolâtrait.

La légiste avait enchaînée les cafés avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

Maura avait commencé à marcher dehors, dans la pénombre pour combler l'attente.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une poigne de fer l'attrapa vigoureusement et la plaqua contre un mur de pierre.

L'agresseur la tenait par la gorge, un scalpel fin disposé contre sa jugulaire.

- **On ne crie pas Docteur Isles...** chuchota l'inconnu, en précipitant sa victime dans une ruelle.

Maura frémissait, la voix qui s'adressait à son égard lui était familière.

 **\- Devrais-je dire Rizzoli-Isles ? Ou Isles-Rizzoli ?** demanda le bourreau, tout en ricanant.

Les cheveux blancs du fou et l'arme qui ciselait un brin sa carotide rappelait à Maura une scène qu'elle avait déjà vécue, un épisode que son esprit s'efforçait d'éliminer.

- **Hoyt..**.chuchota t-elle, en scrutant l'uniforme orangé qu'il portait sous un manteau et qui indiquait que l'homme s'était échappé de prison récemment.

Tout en hochant la tête pour confirmer les soupçons de sa proie, Hoyt laissa glisser son arme sur le creux des ongles polis de Maura.

 **\- On va laisser un message à Janie...** susurra t-il, tout en se délectant de la panique qui parcourait l'échine de la blonde.

 **\- Non !** hurla la martyre, alors qu'un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme s'avançait sur l'arrête de son nez.

La lame fendit l'air avant de venir se planter dans la paume de Maura, laissant une traînée vermillon recouvrir le scalpel.


	2. Gone Forever

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eu énormément de travail !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

 _Le Rizzles_ n'est pas vraiment mentionné, mais il y en aura une grosse bouffée dans le prochain chapitre.

Je remercie particulièrement **ArianeC** pour tous les petits mots échangés qui m'ont poussé à continuer !

Je ne peux que vous encourager à donner vos avis et à faire part également de vos remarques, ça m'aide énormément.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Now things are coming clear**

 _Maintenant les choses sont claires_

 **And I don't need you here**

 _Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici_

* * *

Jane s'était emparée d'un petit stick de caféine dissimulé dans la salle de repos.

Elle avait terriblement besoin du bien-être que lui procurerait le mélange des granulés avec la bouilloire.

Une fois correctement requinquée grâce à la mixture, la brune serait prête à quitter son poste pour la journée, à préparer un bon dessert rempli de sucre pour requinquer sa femme, puis plonger ses doigts dans les boucles platine et se délecter de la douceur des lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle embrasserait.

La policière savait que Cavanaugh supportait mal ses perpétuelles absences, celles qui nuisaient à la bonne entente du service, mais elle privilégiait sans cesse l'ingénieuse blonde depuis que l'entourage familial de celle-ci était disparate.

\- **Jane ! C'est si bon de te revoir !**

La brune soupira fortement alors qu'on s'introduisait sans frapper, ni gène dans la pièce.

Casey venait de franchir la porte alors qu'elle rêvait d'un petit moment d'intimité, le nez collé contre la peluche encore recouverte de plastique que son neveu avait acheté pour le futur bébé.

Elle imaginait la peine que ressentirait le petit quand elle lui raconterait que ce projet est définitivement clos.

Maura se refermerait complétement sur elle-même si cette obsession urgente persistait.

\- **Dois-je m'attendre à une longue liste d'excuses ?** clama Jane, en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air hypocrite de son ancien compagnon.

L'homme s'était empressé de l'enlacer comme s'il ne l'avait jamais lâchement abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Il cherchait visiblement du regard une photo du nourrisson sur le mur, mais il ne trouva qu'un portrait de Maura habillée d'une somptueuse robe emplie de dentelle et à la traîne lumineuse.

\- **Tu…Tu as avorté ?** demanda le militaire, qui avait renoncé à un grade supérieur pour retrouver son unique amour.

Il regrettait amèrement sa puérilité, mais espérait encore qu'un bouquet de fleurs ainsi que le fruit de leur histoire commune puisse les rapprocher suffisamment et raviver les cendres de leur idylle.

Jane effleura légèrement la cicatrice gravée au scalpel sur sa chair, la marque la démangeait subitement.

L'embarras pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'italienne.

Pendant un bref moment, les remords s'emparèrent de son esprit au souvenir du sang qui s'était écoulé, de la douleur exprimée, de la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve et des actes dangereux qui avait conduit le fœtus qui grandissait en elle à s'évacuer trop prématurément.

\- **Je l'ai perdu !** murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots qu'elle retenait.

La détective se retourna légèrement pour boire correctement l'expresso préparé par ses soins.

A l'abri du regard inquisiteur de Casey, elle souleva la tasse assez hautement pour dissimuler l'index qui éloignait la larme qui s'écoulait sur sa pommette.

La douleur était toujours aussi vive et la plaie encore ouverte malgré le temps qui s'écoulait.

\- **Oh, je…** balbutiai son interlocuteur, tourmenté par la révélation.

La recrue était troublée, ses idéaux s'effondraient, étant réduits en illusions.

Il s'approcha de la femme qui s'efforçait de le fuir, apposant ses doigts sur le creux de ses reins.

Jane recula jusqu'aux plaques de cuisson tant la proximité était grande, intrusive et inappropriée.

\- **Ce n'est rien !** para-t-elle, tout en plaçant ses mains contre les abdominaux toniques pour maintenir une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps.

La perte du nourrisson ne devait aucunement susciter un baiser ou tout échange trop sensuel qui pourrait définitivement briser son couple puis entrainer Maura dans une spirale destructrice et fatidique.

Ils étaient dans un lieu public, une pièce dans laquelle n'importe quel agent pouvait entrer et ternir l'image de la policière, notamment sa fidélité.

\- **Tu es mariée ?** demanda-t-il, intrigué par la découverte d'un saphir brillant à l'annulaire hâlé.

Jane attrapa le cadre accroché pour y extraire la photographie qui avait été pliée en deux parties pour entrer élégamment dans les encoches.

Elle dévoila alors la suite de l'image, le paysage incluant ses mèches ébène relevées en un chignon impeccable, son teint sublimé par une simple touche de maquillage et sa moue adorable exprimant nettement la fierté et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis de son existence.

\- **Une blonde envoutante a captivé mon âme toute entière !** expliqua-t-elle, en désignant la poigne possessive qui entourait les hanches de son épouse sur le cliché.

Le soldat sursauta en reconnaissant les ongles rongés de Jane sur le papier, ceux qui l'avaient souvent rassuré et qui enveloppaient à ce jour le bassin de l'employée mortuaire dans un élan de tendresse qui lui était auparavant dévoué.

\- **Tu parles de Maura ?!** s'écria Casey, hébété par l'aveu qu'on lui confiait.

L'homme s'était attendu à ce qu'un obstacle le bloque dans sa reconquête, surtout les nerfs de l'enquêtrice, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une contrainte féminine et autant adulée des Rizzoli.

La tâche serait plus complexe que le sergent l'envisageait, mais il avait élaboré des tas d'arguments pour que sa cause soit celle gagnante.

Il allait en exposer un quand les gonds de la porte grincèrent pour s'ouvrir sur Angela, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, les joues rosies par l'effort.

La serveuse cherchait visiblement quelqu'un sans relâche, courant presque dans toutes les allées, parcourant toutes les salles du commissariat avec vigueur.

\- **Mais que fait-il ici ?!** s'écria-t-elle, révoltée par la scène à laquelle le destin la confrontait.

Jane préféra se taire pour ne pas commencer un débat interminable qui finirait en esclandre.

Elle se questionnait plutôt sur les raisons qui amenaient sa mère à travailler dans les locaux en début de soirée, surtout sans sa belle-fille adorée.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison avec Maur' ?** s'enquit Jane, surprise que sa mère ne soit pas occupée à chouchouter sa femme.

Angela exerçait une protection accrue envers Maura, surtout quand le réconfort devenait une donnée vitale pour la blonde.

L'italienne consolait, cuisinait, plaisantait et bordait parfois celle qu'elle considérait comme son propre enfant.

\- **Je ne la trouve pas !** narra l'aînée, qui n'avait repéré que des gobelets vides à l'accueil et non l'habituel fracas des talons aiguilles sur le carrelage.

Jane arqua un sourcil, étonnée par la nature du raisonnement.

Elle avait aperçu sa conjointe siroter plusieurs décoctions, puis flâner à l'extérieur un moment alors qu'Angela aspirait la cafeteria et qu'elle-même s'accordait une pause pour un encas.

\- **Elle s'est peut-être endormie dans la voiture !** proposa Jane, tout en attrapant le mobile calé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

La brune composait le numéro de son âme-sœur, alors que sa mère sortait les clés du véhicule que la légiste n'avait visiblement pas dérobé pour se réchauffer.

Maura était donc forcément dans le froid, fragilisée et sans surveillance.

\- **Tu l'as appelée** ? demanda la policière, alors que le répondeur de la blonde angélique se manifestait, signe de son absence.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de laisser un message, quelqu'un venait de toquer à l'entrée.

L'individu qui s'imposait dans leur inquisition confirma les craintes de Jane, amplifiant le désarroi et l'inquiétude palpable.

\- **Hope ?!** s'exclama-t-elle, si consternée qu'elle en lâcha la fresque au sol.

Les pupilles noisette étincelantes retranscrites sur la photographie se froissèrent au contact rugueux du parquet, se courbant négligemment.

La dernière fois que Jane avait interpellé la praticienne, la concernée avait soi-disant égarée l'alliance achetée pour une demande en mariage incroyable et saisissante le jour de Noël.

Jane avait été furibonde, même si Angela avait réparé les dégâts en se séparant d'une bague présente depuis des générations dans son arbre généalogique.

L'animosité ambiante qui se profilait s'amplifia dès que l'invitée commença à parler :

\- **Maura a été agressée.**


End file.
